My Happy Ending: Fairytale
by isamfab
Summary: Rachel and Quinn Finally find what they were looking for, A fairytale of their own. A look into their life in future, includes flashback. Faberry, fababies and OCs. Future fic to my other story, My happy ending: Regret
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

_Italicize : inner thoughts or dreams or past events_

timelines: Current time, 2032, and some past

Lead Characters: Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, fababies,

Genre: Romance/family

rating: M for few chapters

Present:2032

A/N:

Disclaimer: I'm just author of fanfic, i don't have any rights to Glee or its characters.

Warning: This is my first foray into story writing, mistake are bound to happen and please ignore it and let me know about it. I'd appreciate a friendly suggestion and critics. Also, English is not my first language. And finaly, if you don't like it don't read it.

POV will change, from 1st person to 3rd person

* * *

Rachel slowly put keys in the front door, silently as possible, she was suppose to come home 2 hours from now. Music can be heard from the kitchen as rachel enter home remove her flats and jacket. It's about 5pm and nobody is at home except for quinn. She took day off after long week at hospital.

**Rpov**

Slowly I look inside the kitchen, i can see quinn in flowing white sundress with red floral pattern, her back is turn towards me as she work the kitchen , cutting vegetables at same time looking at water on stove to see if it's hot and boiling. She's so wholesome with her traditional looks, flowing blonde hair and just that beautiful face of her, I'm in awe, I count myself lucky.

She's cooking something nice I can tell, looks like it was surprise for me, jokes on her, it was surprise for her, I snickered thinking about it. Quinn quickly turn around to the sound with knife in her hand ready to attach intruder.

"surprise" you weakly say waving your hand, you are more focus on quinn face, with her look to kill face. It turns you on in no time.

"You could have knock you know, I'm not responsible if I ever thrown something in your direction if you surprise me like this rach" quinn replies, her face relaxing into slow smile.

"umm umm" you nod and enter towards her, you are looking into her with your practice 'get naked' looks.

"rach, not now, I'm making dinner, yours special" she say to your advances, she knows you want. It's your 20 years anniversary, 20 years since the first kiss. The real kiss, not some drunken kiss you share year before that, even though you count that kiss and you always celebrate with special dinner. You had whole plan of your own with quinn and kids. You love to celebrate every milestone with quinn.

"I don't even get kiss hello" you move behind her, she's sitting on stole. She turn herself around and set the knife on tabletop. You dive for a kiss and she doesn't oppose. you slowly kiss her. Just tasting her lips, you love kiss her sensually as much as hurriedly when you need to get off. But you know you have time, kids won't be here for atleast an hour time.

"Hi" she say as you two break the kiss after few seconds.

"happy anniversary" you say.

"I thought you count our first kiss from that party sophomore year"

You know she's know everything about you, even your sneakily planning all these year you celebrate your first kiss with her, both the first kiss. She just didn't question it. She is sneaky as well with her dinner plan first time you started celebrating when you both started collage in NY. She cook you special candle light dinner in room you shared with puck. She figure it out our "kissaversary" planing and started her own. And thus this whole game started. Before that it was only my sneaky dinner plan during "kissaversary", the first kiss, then next year she started to her plan "kissaversary 2" for the 2nd first kiss.

"we both know that you and I count both the kisses as first" you say as you move your hand behind her neck, one playing with her hair and other slowly scratching her neck. you know it turn her on, she love it when you scratch her neck.

"But what you don't know is you stole my dinner plan and thus i was going to stole your dinner plan and.." you whisper directly into her as your lips touch her left ear "..i get to have my way with you here as pre payment" she shivers.

"rach, we don't have time, let me finish dinner first, kids will be here soon enough .." she pull your hair and look into your eyes, her pupils are dilated, you know it's going to be long night for you both. and she hoarsely whisper " ..and you know I'm good with payment".

"So" you turn her around by turning the stole, and hold her from behind. " finish what you were doing right now" you sneak your hand towards her breast and other towards her abdomen. "I'll just watch" you click you tongue with your lips as you whisper directly into her. She know you'll do more than watching .

"rach... i can't focus like this" she shivers again as you message her breast in one hand and your other hand looks for better access to here nether region.

"as I said, you stole my plan, now I'm taking what's mine" you continue to whisper , you let her stand, and you get behind her to get better access and position, You grinding into her luscious ass, you love the way her dress is flowing over her ass.

"but dinner..." she's about to say you stop her by taking her ear on your mouth and pressing her back into your front. Your breast pressed into her back, you are not wearing your bra and thin material of your dress will let her feel your nipple.

"again, i made plan and it's my plan now" she's gasping for air, you turn around a bit to shut the stove off and resume your position behind her. "I made reservation for all of us, you don't need to cook" you say. "but i need payment for that now" you move your one hand back to her breast and other to her centre and cup her through her dress. She gasping for air again.

"you need to be quick rach" she says as she look into you through mirror on other side of kitchen aisle and then turn around to kiss you.

You can feel her hand on your back and the other on your breast, you move your hand under her dress from below. She got good access to you but you don't. You finally reach her underwear and you move aside to cup her sex.

"you could have gone commando with this dress or change into something with easy access" you say after breaking the kiss, you start kissing her jaw. You can hear her laboured breathing as you slowly enter her.

"it was suppose to be quite evening with dinner and kids" she gasping for air as she says. You look into her eyes again, her pupils are fully blown, and she looking at you with love and emotion. you just fall deeper into love again.

"i love you, and i love the way you made all these plan, so domestic" you say it to her, you know she doesn't like the whole stereotypical gender assign role. you continue to pump into her as you go back to kiss her neck. In back of your mind you heard something but you ignore as you are busy listening to sound quinn make, it drive you crazy. then..

"Hey, what's with the noise...OH MY GOD"

* * *

End of chapter 1

A/N: Story is future fic to my other story which will be posted earlier "My happy ending:Regret", both story will run parallel.

A/N2: For clothing/dress, i'll create page with pictures of Lea and dianna with other celebrity. As well as Beth character face and Young Harmony. Plus any other character. I need tumbler account then...

A/N3: Anyone interested in beta and co writing, let me know. RnR people. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A/N:

EDIT: I decided to edited certain details, so here is the re write of **chapter 2**. Some major change some minor.

_Italicize : inner thoughts or dreams or past events_

timelines: Current time, 2032, and some past

Lead Characters: Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, fababies,

Genre: Romance/family

rating: M for few chapters

Disclaimer: I'm just author of fanfic, i don't have any rights to Glee or its characters. Any references to real life event or person is fictional and not to be taken seriously. It's a fiction.

Thanks for the support so far.

**Rpov**

"Hey, what's with the noise...OH MY GOD"

You hear your daughter Beth,14. She is behind you on the right side towards the kitchen entry. You hide you face behind quinn neck and slightly turn both to keep your back towards beth. Quinn place her forehead on your shoulder to hide her embarrassment, both of you remove your hand and keep it safe place while you adjust your dress to keep it modest.

You can hear beth going inside with as she say OMG, then hear her call "hammy, don't go in there", hammy, or harmony, your other 14 year old daughter. "why" you can hear her asking beth. Thankfully you are both decent but still hugging other as you both trying to calm down. As harmony enter kitchen.

"Mom, what's going on" she sound suspicious. Quinn remove her head and look turn to speak with harmony. "nothing sweaty, momma just came home"

"okay" still not convince "whatever you guys are going, just stop it, its grossing me out and I'm hungry moms, we dance during our last period, our new teacher is into music and wanted to start with..." she started to ramble on about some new teacher who apparently into music.

You turn around and walk towards harmony

"Okay, sweetie, how about you get fresh and change. I have made reservation for dinner" you stop her rambling, which she get it from you. You now know why quinn think you were cute for rambling all those years. Its kinda cute.

"Really, do I get to eat chicken and other stuff cuz i don't want those vegetable stuff, its gross" she's serious about it.

"sure" you say, you turn back towards quinn as well, as mouth "you too" and gesture with your finger to get change.

you enter the living room, Beth is pretending to be busy with her phone and her face is pale and rosy with blush. You know you have to talk to her now as well as harmony. Beth probably don't need "the talk" but you have to have it.

"Now, up you go" you push harmony towards stairs. She ran up the stairs to her room as you hear door shut and low music start shortly after. you turn towards your other daughter, you are embarrassed but you can imagine what beth feeling right now.

"Beth, about what happen.." you start but beth stop you "it's okay momma no need to talk about it"

"How about you go to your room and change, we are going out for dinner" she doesn't meet your eye, you can hear quinn walk behind you. Beth get up without word and ran upstairs.

"I told you we had no time" she whisper from behind you. you look towards clock on the table, its 5.30 pm, kids where suppose to comes around 6pm.

"let's just get ready first, how I'm suppose to know they would be back early today" I reply

"Fine, you go take shower " she say as she walk towards stair, then "I need to shower as well" she add.

" You know we can save time if.." you start cheekily

"NO, you go I'll take shower in guest bath room, we don't have time" she fireback head turn sideway then start forward towards stairs. You keep watching her ass move as you follow her and watch from bottom of the stair, you can almost see her underwear.

"damn, now I need cold shower"

After 40mins you come out of your room in one shouldered white color lace with floral pattern dress.

You are putting your earring while climbing down the stairs, you can see beth on the couch with harmony on other arm playing some video games on her phone. You like to dressed up every now and then, you don't want paparazzi to take poor shot of you. While quinn is laid back most of the time and dressed up to floor length gown most of the time for red carpet. Sometime quinn get compared with Taylor swift for her dressing day after red carpet. While I go with edgy and sexy outfit.

"You dress up nice and cute moni" you get response with just head shake from harmony who is busy with her phone.

"and beth, you dress as casual?" you question her choice of clothing. She is happy and carefree child, I hope she keep that quality growing up. She dress in her jeans and tops with cardigan drape over shoulder. She stop playing and look towards me and frowning and ask "should I change?"

"no sweetie, you look beautiful just the way you are" you reply with soft smile on your face, then you look at your watch to check the time you have reservation at some fancy restaurant 50mins from home at 7.30pm. You have limo book for the evening.

"We'll be leaving shortly, as soon as your mom finish getting ready". then you got upstairs to get your purse. As you enter the room you see quinn getting into cream color floor length dress, She looks for earring in the drawer and find something she like. She's given final touch to makeup and hair then she look me in mirror. She gotten more beautiful as she ages. She finish her light shade lipstick and turn around ready to leave the room.

"Hey beautiful" you say leaning towards the wall with smile on your face.

"Hi" as gives quick kiss and take your hand, ask "Ready to go?". You keeps your hand attach while you down the stairs, you hold her hand tight and lace your finger.

You both sit opposite your children, harmony still on phone playing or texting, tweeting or whatever kids do, while beth glancing your way after sometime to see what you have to say. Harmony ask beth "what's up with you, you been acting strange" to which beth reply "nothing" and mouth "later" to harmony.

"So, limo will be here soon, and will go to that new fancy restaurant(A/N: Just imagine some fancy name for it) in upper east side. You both need to behave" you can see beth rolling her eyes to your words, she's well behaved kid while harmony is too busy with phone." Moni, did you hear what I said or do you want me to take your phone"?

"No momma, I'll behave. I don't want paparazzi to take bad photo of me like last time"

"What's the occasion mom? why so fancy dinner and limo?" beth ask

"well..." you turn towards quinn to see if she can come up with better way to explain.

"It's been awhile since we went out for a date and with your mother movie promo tour coming up, I thought it would be good for us to have nice family dinner together, we barely spent time together these days." quinn replies

"Okay, but why we have to go to dinner with your date night?" beth ask again, she know we're not sharing all the details.

"It's sort of anniversary, I'll explain when we come back. I got the text limo is ready waiting for us" you explain.

"Let's go, please both of you stay close all the time okay" says quinn

"we're not a kid any more mom" stamping her feet on ground.

"she got that from you" quinn says turning towards you, she somewhat scowling as well as smiling at harmony's behaviour . I glared at her for pointing that out infront of the kids. You eventually ignore and you all went outside your apartment. Quinn lock the door as you wait for her. Beth and harmony already went towards elevator. You and quinn greets the doorman, who was speaking with harmony. He loves our Kid, He's in 50s or 60s. "evening ladies" he politely greets.

You already see limo driver open the door for us, He's been your driver for special event. Four of you get inside.

Car already on the way to upper east side. Driver put the slow music and dim the light. "Uuu Fancy" Quinn replies sassily when she see champagne on ice then kiss lightly on your cheek. You lightly laugh at her.

Beth and harmony are talking quietly like they do when they are conspiring to do something. Quinn and I both look at them to see what they come up with, after whispering stop they both turn towards us.

"You said today is anniversary, how many anniversary you guys celebrate?" Beth ask. She can be sassy as well. She seems to be back to her normal clever sassy self after the shock wear off from earlier. She usually take charge when questioning while harmony take charge explaining. Those two work in weird twins way even though they are not.

"okay, umm five.. and i guess birthdays so 9 in total" Quinn replies excitedly. She usually share some details regarding our love story with kids every now and then. Some time with character of fictional stories. She think we should let them "feel" the love like how my childhood was unlike her. She doesn't want our child to suffocate with pressure and afraid to be themselves. You keep your gaze on quinn, i love the way she explain certain things to kids, being paediatric doctor certainly help over time to talk to children.

"Five" harmony ask sceptically. "how can there be five anniversary" you look towards beth and harmony. Harmony goes back and forth between beth and quinn.

"Technically, just one anniversary, but you know how mamma like to do thing her way" quinn further add "She first started this anniversary thing when we were dating during our school and college years, I didn't know she was doing this dinner thing at first but during collage i understood what she was doing, so I plan my own anniversary thing". She gives answer cryptically without given much details for each anniversary event.

"okay.." beth says clearly need more explanation. You step in

"So, we have three event during our dating period then two with regards to our marriage, proposal day and wedding day. Obviously four birthday event for four of us."

"what about dating period? what you guys celebrate your first kiss or something" harmony ask lightly laughing , she probably think it's stupid.

"Yes" you reply looking at quinn, "yeh" quinn replies with smile. Beth stop to look at you both, she smart enough to know what one of those three meant. "so why 3?"

"it's kind of long story, it's basically how we got together" quinn replies

"You never really told us how you two got together " beth say

"I'm sure you both know bits and pieces, you remember your bed time stories?" quinn ask both

"of course!, I always thought as much" harmony exclaim.

"So that's your story?" beth question you nod and see quinn do the same.

"since you cryptically kept your story with some fantasy medieval story plot, How does slave and queen translate into modern time?" beth ask

"How about this, we will explain to you both without fictional character this time?" you tell beth and harmony. Harmony seems excited and beth is smiling, She has good soul and always look on the bright side, keep us both grounded with her innocence and charm. She is going to face uphill battle as she goes through high school. Even though she's freshmen and adjusted well to school so far, she will face lot of challenges she never face in her life and she'll change too much. I know quinn is afraid she'll turn into high school "cheerio HBIC quinn" , i guess quinn still feel guilty about it.

"Okay I'm intrigue now," Beth speak to us. " can you tell us about today? just the hint?"

"It's our first official Kiss" you reply , quinn take your hand again and kiss your cheek then place both our hand on her lap interlacing our finger.

"so, is there unofficial first kiss?" Beth ask slightly amuse with whole concept, slightly smirking turning towards harmony who is smirking as well . She know we usually don't get out of control. "did you kiss during the party? spin the bottle?" harmony ask.

"Kind of" quinn replies "Hey how come you know what spin the bottle is? you never went to party" you ask suspiciously.

"Mom, we're in High school now, and no I never went to that kind of party" beth replies. Sometime i forgot they started High school this year, it was like yesterday they started talking and walking.

"can't believe you guys started high school, how so how is it going?" you try to place focus away from you. Beth was looking at you and quinn, with amusement and twinkle in her eyes.

"nothing special, classes are slow, everyone seems to be hiding under the radar. They don't want to get caught in whole school popularity and hierarchy. " beth explain

"So there is school hierarchy and popularity pyramid? does anyone bully any other student in your school? directly or indirectly?" your mood change with that thoughts.

"Not that i know of, but there is one girl who takes offense to everything and everyone, most of us just get out of her way anyway, so it's no big deal"

"Okay, If it's too much you should do go principle office, school has strict guideline and rules. If principle doesn't agree let us know. Nobody should go through bullying and violence for whatever reason" you strongly made your point, it bring back the some of the painful memories.

"k, don't worry mom we can handle it " harmony tell us with confidence.

You cool down a bit, you wonder how topic turn sour, you wanted quite evening. you turn towards quinn who is looking down, her face show all the emotion. Then you realize what you said, She obviously thinking back to her former high school life. It took some time to overcome the past for both of you. You take her hand and nuzzle your nose to her ear to get her attention and whisper

"forget about past, I love you, and let celebrate what we overcome"

she just turn towards you with demure smile, and chastely kiss you once and turn towards the kids to change topic.

"So, it's going to take atleast 20 more minutes, how about we play 10 question games, since we promise our story for later, we'll give you hints" quinn speak excitedly.

"oK, K, I'm going first" harmony raising her hand, you gesture with your hand to go on.

"Mom did you kiss mamma or did she kiss you?"

"I guess i initiated it, but we both went for it" i replied then turn towards quinn with smirk. I don't have memory of that night but i do remember watching that video after few week later. quinn learn about the video weeks after it and that of the turning point in our relationship. From that moment onward i started to stand up for myself and left the McKinley high when thing started to get even worse for me.

"What you guys just went for it and make out just like that?" beth ask with smirk firmly on her face.

"is that your question?" you fireback? you are keeping it casual and light hearted.

"no, was she your first kiss? to both" pointing fingers towards us to emphasise that question is meant for both.

"We actually kiss during middle school, innocent kind, so yeh we were each other first" quinn replies

" How come you got separated if you both kiss and knew each other during middle school? " Harmony ask, i'm sure she is trying to paint the picture of our early life from the "bedtime stories".

"It's complicated, we were in small town and it was lot different place to place you grew up " you reply not sure about the answer. "ya, we'll explain in detail in future if you want to know" quinn replies.

It continues for few minutes, we were laughing while sharing good part of the story, then there was "ping" sound indicating driver wanted to speak, I lean forward to open window. our driver "mike" turn and say "we are here" . So we're adjusted our clothing and hair to look proper, paparazzi are sneaky with camera these days, they look for odd angle to take compromising shot, which happen in

past for me, quinn was not happy that time when my photo surface on internet with loose blouse when getting out of car.

"shall we? " hold my hand to quinn and turn towards other to occupant. Car door open by mike and we went inside towards reception.

"table for four, Berry-Fabray please" I politely smile to the hostess.

"h. , mrs. berry-fabray, sorry, your table is ready, please" she stutter initially after looking at my face, i think i have fan here. She gesture towards our table. We finally reach our table, we sat near the window with seating arrangement at one end. We led beth and harmony inside with quinn facing me on opposite side.

"Hello, my name is Andrew I'll be your waiter for the evening, would you like to order some wine?"

"yes please" I selected from the menu, beth is near me who is already going through the menu to order while quinn is discussing with harmony some food choices.

"so ladies, you decided what you want to order?" you ask

Beth order something with bacon on it while harmony went with chicken, while quinn order one of my favourite dish and order herself the same.

Conversation went with small talk, harmony doing most talk with beth teasing harmony every now and then two bickering about it. Quinn interjecting some stories from hospital and I was playing footsie with quinn while trying to act normal, we were almost finish with dinner when beth voice took my focus away from my target. "Great, now vultures are out" I turn towards beth who turn towards windows, I look outside and i can see three paparazzi with camera towards us. "ignore them, just continue what we were doing" you say.

"Are you ladies up for some movies ?" you ask. Quinn replies with

"Or we go home watch movie at home I already pick "

"okay, how about this, we go central park, stroll around for few minutes eating ice cream and then back home to movie" you turn towards beth to see her reaction then harmony who would be trill. you used to do this for past couple of year during winter season. Everyone seem to agree at that point.

You paid for the dinner, the hostess shyly ask for your autograph, which you expected but thankful that she didn't disturb our private dinner. You hold onto beth arm and quinn did with harmony before you go out, you know you'll be bombarded with flashes and question. Door open for you and you all go out. then comes the flashes

"Mrs. Berry" "...RACHEL" you smile towards camera as much as you can, you try to keep friendly demeanour towards camera people and media. You can hear some question toss asking about dinner and food.

"when can we expect next album.." "is it true that you are taking break .." " what about rumours with your co star"

You look towards quinn to gauge her reaction silently asking if i should answer politely, finally deciding to turn towards camera again with beth by right side and quinn on left.

"Dinner was wonderful, I'm still working on the album it's not finish yet and you know rumours are untrue. I'm enjoying quite family dinner thank you"

"any special night tonight?" "can we expect your daughters on screen?" The people took some shots of both, beth who kept light smile on her face while harmony is smiling widely with her posing and show smile. "Not until collage but it's her decision, thank you" you turn towards your limo. we can hear words like "cute" "good luck" "thanks for your time" among others. You find the limo with mike ready with door open. He sometime act like protective guard when time calls for it. You tell mike to take towards central park.

"wow, crazy, word travel fast" you exclaim thinking about news of taking break. It was suppose to be surprise for quinn. You spend past couple month in between shooting in LA and back home in NY. You were tired of travelling back and forth.

"care to explain" quinn ask when you all settle down. You are thinking about "taking break" news so you reply "nothing to explain really".

"yea? so what is this rumour about co-star, who this time Robert or Dianna?" She ask, not happy at all. She was not happy when she saw photo with Dianna when we went out after the shooting. In photo Dianna was holding me close with arm around me as she manoeuvre around paparazzi. Dianna and I are friends, I'm not interested in anyone else and she's is already involve with someone else she can't share on TV but quinn doesn't know that.

"Probably Dianna, not sure what rumour this time"

"ya I can only imagine" she roll her eye with sarcastic reply. Ever since Dianna and i co star in movie 5 years ago, She is insecure because Dianna somewhat look like her except famous and laid back with friendly personality.

"You do know that Dianna is already involve with someone else" you try to calm her jealousy. Dianna was involve with her co star from TV decades ago, they are still together as far as you know but they are not out.

"Do you? there is always photo of her with other co start but never any confirmation, you have been saying this for five years but i don't see her picture with her significant other" quinn point out.

"So she's discrete, she doesn't want media to get any idea, wait, wait. so you look for her pictures?" you ask incredulously.

"Not like that, i used to look for clues when there was rumour about her, not about you, about her and her "mystery lover"" she embarrassed that she got caught cyber stalking.

"Do you want to know who is that mystery lover?" you ask, Diana politely ask you not to share it in public but okay to tell my wife about it, knowing it's difficult to explain certain things. I didn't share it with quinn because jealous and angry quinn is so hot and sexy. It get her worked up soon and we end up in bed in no time, every time.

"I like to know" beth reply, probably listening to our conversation. Then i look back to quinn, her face show it all, she want to know right now.

"Okay, remember the tv show she was in, high school music thing kind of like glee?" you ask

" ya Victory!" beth reply, she seem more interested in this.

"remember that singer Gea? who is lead actress with Dianna playing antagonist "

"They are together aren't they?" beth ask excitedly " I Knew it" I turn towards beth, shock to know beth follow that old show. it was like decades old.

"How do you know so much" you ask beth clearly not expecting

"I'm a huge fan of the show, ever since I started watching like year ago, there is huge fandom supporting them" beth ask excitedly clearly happy.

"okay but you can't tell anybody, you too harmony" you turn towards harmony who seems busy with her phone.

"yea?" she ask, she seems to listen to your just now.

"Did you hear what I said?" you ask.

"yes, but I was busy looking for pictures, they are already out now, see" she showed her phone with photo of us talking just couple of minutes back. You take her phone and look for more, quinn lean into you to see as well. You can see photos from inside with four of you in different point in conversation. Then next comes photo of you leaving and short Q&A session outside, there are tags and graphics attached to the picture to create humorous take on some photos. In one quinn is looking down towards my chest with unique facial expression and then tongue licking her lips and turning towards my lips, caption added was "Yummy". Then beth's photo, she look beautiful yet control, it remind me of high school quinn, there was caption, "fababy 1, is she up for the big screen" then next photo of harmony smiling to camera with caption "fababy2, or the next miss broadway?" and finally four of you about to leave with caption "faberry night out ".

"You certainly got their attention quinn" you tell her as you hand harmony her phone back.

"yeah, you look great in it as well no need to freak out about your "bad side"" she tease me since I always prefer my left shoulder pose.

Within minute, car slows, and door open, you all go outside then enter the park. You get ice cream and start slow walk in random direction, now you hold harmony's hand while beth is next to quinn. You reach near a bench and sit there, you hold on to quinn's hand and lean into her, resting your head on her shoulder. Beth is holding ice cream cone in one hand and using her phone replying to messages. She has good number of follower in tumbler and other social network. while harmony is engrossed in ice cream, she got her favourite non vegan cone.

"so what beth said about dianna is true?" quinn whisper talk with you, "I couldn't stay away from you when i realize i like you, and keeping it secret was so difficult for me, how did she do it"

"Yeah, i guess she is used to it. They value privacy every much with how their career exploded after that TV show "

"I'm really lucky to have you, I can imagine being in Dianna place, I hated our junior year of high school for a reason" Quinn really did, I moved to private school that year and next thing I know quinn is looking for my attention which I didn't expect. We just stay silent for a while just enjoying our time together.

"Happy anniversary my love" you say turning towards her and leaning to kiss her.

"Happy anniversary my princess" says back. You are ready to go so you turn towards harmony but you don't find her there so you turn towards beth, both of them huddle close with beth holding harmony in front, both looking towards you with soft smile.

"Are you done?" beth says

"yeah lets go home" you stand up holding one hand towards quinn and one towards beth.

You walk back towards the limo, harmony and beth locking arms, swinging it together and laughing in between and singing some tune, trying to mock our sappiness, they do learn how to be dramatic from my side.

[END of chapter 2]

A/N:

Need to add photo for beth(14) and harmony is obviously Lindsey from Glee project, send me suggestion. If you are good with graphics/photo editing you can contact me.

Next chapter will probably from general POV instead of rachel's.

Should i include flashback from collage years in this story or separate story for that part after the first story(school years) MHE: Regret is done and dusted?

As always, RnR, feedback and suggestion people.


	3. AN, rewrite update

Hi all,

Just reminder,

Re write for chapter 2 is done, take a look.

Sorry for the delays, I've busy with my friends and cousin's wedding. Didn't get time to update.

MHE:regret will be update before end of the week, probably double update.

RnR, any suggestion and tips welcome.


End file.
